


My Cookies!

by lover_of_all_awesome_things



Series: 3 minute switch fics. [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cookies, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_all_awesome_things/pseuds/lover_of_all_awesome_things
Summary: Annabeth is not impressed when Percy eats her cookies that she was saving for a craving.





	My Cookies!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is a fic that my two cousins and I wrote together as a writing game. The way the game works is we each have three minutes to write as much as we can of a story, then we hand it over to the other person. It certainly gets interesting to say the least.
> 
> I must warn you, since we only have 3 minutes per section, our writing isn't the best. We don't have time to plan or anything, we basically use word vomit in this.
> 
> To differentiate between the authors, lover_of_all_awesome_things is in normal writing, Dark_hearted_marshmellow is in italics, and 16marshy is underlined.
> 
> On behalf of myself, Lover_of_all_awesome_things and my two cousins, Dark_hearted_marshmellow and 16marshy, we hope you enjoy.

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth hollered down the hallway. She marched into the living room where Percy was sitting on the couch.

"How dare you eat all the cookies!" She shouted at him. 

_Annabeth was four months pregnant and Percy was a dead man. She had been saving those double stuffed double chocolate Oreos for a particularly bad day._

"What?" Percy tried to play the innocent card. "They were just sitting in the pantry mocking me. They looked so good, I just had to eat them!"

"You could have just eaten a couple of Oreos! But noooo! You had to eat my entire package of them! Have you never heard of self control?" Annabeth screeched.

Percy laughed, "You're schooling me on self control? Last night you ate every carton of ice cream in this house, plus all the pickles! Why would you choose such a combination anyway?"

She glared at him with anger which quickly melted into sadness. Before Percy knew what was happening, she was crying on the floor.

"You ok?" Percy asked.

" _No, y-you idiot!" She wailed._

_Percy got up to go console her, but she pushed him away._

_"How could you?" She said through sniffles._

_Percy had no clue what was happening, so he offered,_ "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal."

"That big of a deal?" Annabeth screamed through the tears. "I trusted you and you betrayed me! I have to spend the next 5 months as a human incubator and you can't even leave me my damn cookies! Do you have swollen ankles or a sore back? No? Then don't touch my damn cookies!"

Percy smiled.

"What?" Snapped Annabeth.

"Your 'damn' cookies."

Percy put his arms up in surrender. "I'll go out and get you some more." 

He helped Annabeth to the couch and put on a movie. Grabbing his winter coat, he left. 

_He got to the store and went over to the cookie section. Oreo original, Oreo double stuffed, white Oreos, double chocolate Oreos. Percy grabbed one double stuffed and one double chocolate pack of Oreos, hoping it would be good enough._

Walking by the frozen aisle, Percy also picked up cookie dough ice cream and rocky road ice cream, to replenish the stash of ice cream Annabeth ate. 

Before he left the store, Percy also picked up a jar of dill pickles, sweet pickles, and extra extra pickles, because who can predict the logic behind a pregnant woman's cravings. 

Percy wanted to keep the woman he loves happy. After all they've been through, a couple fulfilled cravings is the least he could do for his wise girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! We hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> And for the record, I was trying to set up a dam joke from the Titans Curse, (see chapter 14) but my cousin decided to take the story in another direction. That was a prime example of how you can't predict what the other person will write off of your section.
> 
> Anyways, please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
